


"Hello Stiles, did you miss me?"

by AngelNovak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), steter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But only a little, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Marking, Mates, Multi, Stiles kissing Peter, some underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNovak/pseuds/AngelNovak
Summary: Peter wipes away a tear before smiling at me. “Wait a while, he’s just grieving. It’s ok and I’ll be here whenever you need me too. Ok?” I nod and sniffle as he kisses my forehead. “just give him some time, he’ll come around.”I nod once more as he turns to my dad he looks at the bottle on the floor before walking up to him. “If I find out you hurt Stiles in anyway while drunk or in general, I will make sure you regret it.” Dad glares at him but nods in understanding.Peter kisses my forehead one last time before walking out the door.Later that night I get an email from Peter with a time and a place with only one word to explain it all.“Chess?”





	1. Your Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me playing around with the idea of soulmates and Peter/Stiles (which I love so much) and just kinda messing with the characters just to see what I get.

[Song Here, right click and do new tab](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFTl0fELGSE)

I see my hands trembling uncontrollably no matter how much I try to shake the feeling away. Dad's not here, there was some car collision downtown, I hear doctors and such talking to me and I know there giving their condolences and complaining about my dad not being here when she died. That’s probably my fault, it’s always my fault. She wasn’t sick before I was born, she wasn’t dying before I was born, there lives would be so much easier without me here. I don’t know what to do icantbreathcantbreathcantthinkcantbreathhelphelphelp

 

“Stiles.” I hadn’t realized I had been moved into Peter’s lap or that the doctors had stopped talking and left. “I know there's a million things I should say, but I’m sure you’ll hear them all later, do you want to sit here in silence till your dad gets here or do you want to talk about it?” I can’t even think but the sounds of the hospital are making me sick. “Just talk Peter, please just talk about anything and everything thing I just….” He nods and rests his head on mine.

 

“Chess is a game played between two opponents on opposite sides of a board containing 64 squares of alternating colors. Each player has 16 pieces: 1 king, 1 queen, 2 rooks, 2 bishops, 2 knights, and 8 pawns. The goal of the game is to checkmate the other king. Checkmate happens when the king is in a position to be captured (in check) and cannot escape from capture….” He goes on and on explaining chess to me for a good hour telling me what I already know, because chess is familiar, it’s safe, it’s something I can do and understand no matter who I’m playing against.

 

All the while he’s talking he’s rubbing symbols into my skin until I fall asleep to his deep voice.

 

“......he’s just a kid Peter, you can’t have this sort of relationship with him it’s…..”

“......ot like that and you know it, he trusts me to be there……”

“......dare try to turn this on me, I didn’t kill his mother he needs friends his own…..”

“......either, what Stiles needs is someone who understands him, not someone who can’t……”

 

It goes on for a while until I groan as my dad tries to take me from Peter’s arms. “No warm leave mmmeeehhhhhhh” I hear my dad huff in frustration only for peter to stand up with me clinging to his torso like a monkey. “I’ll take him back home until you get there, then you can kick my ass all you want, but right now he needs me ok, just let me help him get through this, please John.” I hear my dad huff in frustration before he must of nodded because I hear a quiet thank you from Peter and then were moving.

 

He takes me right out of the hospital and puts me in his car, thats about as long as I can stay awake before the exhaustion consumes me again. When I come back to it Peter is laying me on my bed before going to leave my room.

 

“Stay”

 

It’s quiet and I’m not quite sure that he hears it but he stops at the door. “Get some rest Stiles, we’ll talk more in the morning.” I sigh and sit up before getting up and grabbing his arm. I know he can just shake me off and leave but he seems to give in and lays down with my head on his chest. “..stay.” He sighs deeply into my hair, he shifts a little and draips his arm around my waist before telling me to get some sleep.

 You're not alone  
Beyond the universe  
Echoes out a promise to us  
Where the darkness meets the day  
You're not alone  
Close as the two of us  
Stronger than the pain runs through us  
You can hear the angels say  
You're not alone

Lacey Sturm~Your Not Alone


	2. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grieving is hard to do when your dad doesn't like the man helping you through it.....

[Song here, right click and new tab](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUMwFaXTM3s)

“GET OUT GET OUT NOW PETER OR I SWEAR TO GOD I’LL ARREST YOUR ASS FOR PEDOPHELIA!" I’m shaking back and forth on my bed covering my ears while trying to drown them out. It’s not working. “John you're drunk, you're not thinking clear-” “THINKING CLEARLY?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME PETTER THE ONLY REASON I’M NOT ARRESTING YOU RIGHT NOW IS BECAUSE I’M OFF DUTY!”

 

“......stop it…..”

 

I hear my dad screaming about how unhealthy it is for me and Peter to be as close as we are, but it’s not like that.

 

“.......please just stop it….”

 

“He’s like family John you both are and once you sober up and get some rest you’ll understand-” A bottle shatters. “GET OUT NOW!”

 

I can’t breath I can’t breath cantthinkcanthearcantbreathcantseecantbreathcantcantcant I only come back to everything when Peter is rocking me back and forth while babbling about how sorry he is for waking me. “Not your fault.” I look down to see black in his veins only to blink and not see it. “Please don’t fight anymore, I’ll be good, I’m sorry.” “NO” I jump at the tone of his voice, he didn’t really yell but it was commanding. He sighs before apologizing over and over.

 

I look past Peter's shoulder and see my dad glaring at us. I can’t stand it and bury my face into his neck again and just breath. He’s always smelled like the forest and smoke but not like cigarette smoke but like campfire smoke. It helps calm me down long enough to realise I’m hungry. I breath in his sent one last time before getting out of his lap and going downstairs. I grab my coco pebbles and just eat a dry bowl of that.

 

“you need to leave, it’s not healthy for him to be this attached to you like that.” I hear them whispering angrily before a sigh of defeat that sounds like Peter is hear as they come down the stairs. “Sooooooo” I just stand up and go over to him and hug him. He seems surprised but hugs me back it’s awkward because he has to bend down to hug me but I’m ok with this.

 

He doesn’t react when I slip a piece of paper into his pocked with my email adress on it.

 

My dad clears his throat as he is obviously done with us hugging.

 

It takes a moment but I feel myself letting go, not really doing it but like I’m on auto-pilot. Like I’m just going through the motions but not really noticing or reacting to me doing it.

 

Peter wipes away a tear before smiling at me. “Wait a while, he’s just grieving. It’s ok and I’ll be here whenever you need me too. Ok?” I nod and sniffle as he kisses my forehead. “just give him some time, he’ll come around.”

 

I nod once more as he turns to my dad he looks at the bottle on the floor before walking up to him. “If I find out you hurt Stiles in anyway while drunk or in general, I will make sure you regret it.” Dad glares at him but nods in understanding.

 

Peter kisses my forehead one last time before walking out the door.

 

Later that night I get an email from Peter with a time and a place with only one word to explain it all.

 

“Chess?”

 

I smile before turning off my computer and going to bed.

 

You can’t see me, no

Like I see you

I can’t have you, no

Like you have me

You~The Pretty Reckless


	3. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a lovley talk about stuff (I absolutely suck so if after reading this you can come up with a better one, let me know in the comments and I'll give you credit for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight underage kissing in this chapter, but other than that it's ok.

[Song here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=srAdSm48qoQ)

Peter smiles at me from across the board. “Well played Stiles, well played.” 3 rounds of chess and I can tell he’s going easy on me still, even after I had asked him not to! “You can stop going easy on me now y’know, I need the challenge.” He nods in understanding before putting the pieces back where they go and getting up. When he holds a hand out to me I look at him curiously before accepting the hand and going with him.

 

He puts his arm over my shoulder as he continues to hold my hand while walking in the direction of the woods. “We're gonna have a talk ok, it’s an important one where we have to concentrate on everything. Ok?” I nod my head as I think that this is it, this is where he tells me my dad is forcing him out of the country. He’s gonna go to Canada or something and I’ll never see him again.

 

“I’m not going anywhere Stiles, ok?” I look at him in shock, this must be what he’s about to talk to me about! He’s psychic! “No I can’t read minds, you're talking out loud.” Oh, that makes sense. “But….there is something we need to talk about. Please try to understand and be open minded, if you rejected me after I’d-” He stops and sighs. “Peter what’s wrong? You’re not sick are you?” I was shaking at the thought that I’d lose him too. I couldn't handle that so soon after loosing my mum “No no no no, I’m not sick. I couldn’t get sick if I wanted to.”

 

“Ok, wait what?”

 

There's a moment where he looks conflicted before nodding his head and backing away from me. When I try to get close he holds out his hand to stop me. “Just in case I loose all control.” I’m sure I looked confused as his breathing changed, as did his eyes. I backed away a couple of steps as his jaw popped and his nails grew. “Peter?!” It was more of a squeak than anything as he looked up at me, glowing golden eyes meeting my deep brown ones, almost in fear.

 

I stare at him for a good 10 minutes, neither of us moving as I just take in the fact that I knew this guy my entire life but never knew this bit about him; after a deep breath I slowly walk up to him and grab his hand, silently asking him to sit down. The moment he does I sit in his lap and just kind of examine his new features starting with his claws and and fangs. Going to how his face looks more animal than human, and ending at the bright gold of his eyes.

 

“Is this why my dad doesn’t like you?” He just smiles at me for a moment before he’s laughing. I laugh with him as he hugs me to his chest and buries his nose in my hair. “No, your dad doesn’t like me because of how close we are.” I roll my eyes at him. “I only called you pretty around him that one time and now he thinks were married or something.” He’s shifted back at this point but his eyes remained gold. “Is that still true?” There's a note of fear in his voice, one I have never heard before.

 

So I do the only thing I can think of to answer that question, I kiss him.

 

He jumps in shock for a moment and puts his hands on my waist as if to push me away, only for a deep growl to leave him as he wraps his arms around my waist instead. I think I really like the way he growls, cause I made this mewling sound and pressed closer to him. In that small time period I ended up laying down with his tongue in my mouth and my hands scraping at his head. It was weird having the muscle in my mouth, but not a bad weird. It was a very good weird that I really like it when his tongue goes over the roof of my mouth.

 

Only for him to pull away from me.

 

“We shouldn’t, your underage with the Sheriff being your dad. I can’t risk losing you because of a law, just wait 6 years and it won’t matter.” I nod before coming to the horrible conclusion that he could be with someone else within that time. “But what if you don’t want me then?” He just smiles at me.

 

“I could never love someone the way I love you.”

 

Love how you gamble your pride

Amazed how strong you are

You risk looking in my eyes

And let me break your heart

  
Faith~Lacey Sturm


	4. Still Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fire

[Song Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pnTZa4FY_7I)

Still Breathing

 

It I screamed any louder, my vocal cords would probably shatter. But I can’t stop staring at the fire and being held back is driving me mad. I need to get to him, I have to make sure he’s ok. He has to be ok please be ok pleasebeokpleaseplease. When they get the fire out only one survivor and they can’t identify them yet. I manage to sneak into the ambulance my dad tells them to just go, they were like family to us.

 

They keep talking but all I see are burns, and when I look up at his face I see bright glowing blue staring right at me. “PETER!” One of them hugs me as I try to get to him and tries to calm me down while everyone else is asking Peter all these stupid questions and the only time he says anything it’s barely a broken croak of a word. Just one that gets through “...stiles…” It’s quiet and barely there but it’s enough to get me to grab his hand gently and hold it for the rest of the ride.

 

When they finally get us to the hospital they take us both out of the ambulance but they make me let go of his hand as they take him back to help him just as my dad comes in. He holds me to him as I fight to get to Peter getting more and more exhausted I eventually just start crying and hoping that he’s ok, begging my dad to tell me that he’s gonna survive and that he’ll be ok.

 

After hours and hours of waiting and crying the doctor comes out and I run up to him and he smiles sadly at me. “I’m sure you and Mr.Hale are close, but you're not family. I’m sorry young man-” He’s cut off by Derek. “He is his babysitter, practically helped raise the boy so far. It’s fine he needs to know.” 

 

The doctor looks between us for a moment before continuing. “He has extensive 3rd degree burns, and seems to have been paralyzed completely. We’re not even sure that he’ll survive the night.” I’m choking back sobs and he goes on about what to expect about what's happening, and what the next steps should be if he recovers. Dereks crying with me as my dad just hugs us both as we cry it out. 

 

“Do you have a place to stay Derek?” The doctor asks and when he shakes his head no my dad speaks up. “He can stay with us until we can find some of his other relatives. If we can’t find any others I’ll see if I can foster him till he’s 18 in….” Derek swallows back a sob “....4 months.” The doctor nods, gives his condolences, then leaves.

 

“I’ve got a bag at my friends, I’ll just go back there and just come tomorrow evening.”  My dad nods at him as he leaves the building. “You can see him if you like, but visiting hours are over in 10 minutes so it would have to be a quick visit.” I nod and he walks me down the hall as my dad follows. He stays outside the room as I go in and take a seat. 

 

“You scared the shit out of me Peter.” No responce. “I’ll visit when I can, my dad says that Derek will live with us until he’s 18. So he will be in a safe place.” Still no responce, and I finally break down. “You promised, you promised me you’d be there and you’d stay! I know it’s not your fault but please don’t leave me!” Still no responce. “Your not allowed to die y’know, I know you’ll heal and you’ll come back to me and be sarcastic to me and challange me in chess and you’ll have me and you’ll be safe. You’ll be mine.” His heart monitor jumps at that and thats all it takes for me to break down crying into his uninjured arm.

 

“Please come back to me.” 

 

“Times up, you can come back tomorrow tho.” 

 

Am I bleeding am I bleeding from the storm?

Just shine a light into the wreckage, so far away, away.

Still Breathing~Green Day


	5. Wish You Were Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Stiles missing Peter

[Song Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXu8slfJK0w)

I visit peter 3-4 times a week. Always on time the doctors and nurses know me by name by now. “So I was thinking that unicorns would be best qualified to survive out in the real world y’know. They got horns on their head they can just stab people with y’know. I’m saying y’know allot but whatevs. Anyway…” So I basically ramble to my comatose best friend _boyfriend?_ Maybe I don’t know I’m rambling out loud probably while the nurse walks in at glares at me which means I probably am.

 

For six years I visit him, ramble to him, cry to him, cry for him. Then Scott gets bit.

 

“So I’m really worried about you, it could be a rival pack that wants you dead so it’s turning wolves to strengthen it’s numbers or something I don’t know all I know is that I’m freaking out they might get you and you can’t even move.” I sigh deeply. “I’m not even sure if you can hear me.”

 

I go over and kiss his forehead, a tear slipping out for the man I’m slowly beginning to realize I’ve lost.

 

“Please do something, anything. Please come back to me I can’t take it anymore I’ve lost you and they're talking about ‘mercy euthanasia’ and I just can’t.” I try to breath as I look him in the eye. “Please move a finger, change the way your breathing, growl, do something! Please do something….” I’m crying again as I hear the door open. “I’m sorry Mr. Stilinski, but it’s time for you to get to school.” I look over at Jennifer and she looks at me with sympathy.

 

As I pass she gives me a hug before having me get to school.

 

I don’t hear the gasp she gives out at his fingers moving.

 

That night were all trapped at the school, Scott almost wolfs out, Allison breaks up with him. “Just tell her, show her, do something dude. You have something don’t loose it to your own fears.” He just looks at me. “Like you would know, you love a man who can’t love you back.” I see the regret that flashes across his face the moment it leaves his mouth. “Stiles I-” I cut him off. “I have to meet Danny at my house, see you later buddy.”

 

“That's not possible.” Danny just shrugs “That's where the text came from.” I look at the hospital location with Melissa’s name on the computer that sent it and what the hell is happening. Derek has come over to look at this point. “We’ll go there later tonight.” Danny looks at us both. “Thought we were studying.” I nod at him. “That's why he said tonight instead of right now.” Of course I was on board to go to the hospital to make sure this psycho alpha hadn’t hurt Peter, but I couldn’t let Danny know that.

 

We studied till dark and the moment Danny’s car turns down the street were getting in my jeep and heading to the hospital.

 

Derek was a wanted fugative so I went in with him on the phone. “Nobody’s here dude.” I can practically hear the eye roll. “Check everywhere, something must be out of place.” I check the rooms and when I get to Peter’s i don’t notice that it’s empty at first but going back and looking in it theres nobody in here.

 

“Uh Derek, we have a problem.” I can practically hear the eye roll. “Your uncles not in his room, and nobody’s in here at all!” He breaths heavy for a moment before he takes in a breath. “Get out of there it’s Peter! He’s he Alpha!” I turn to leave only to see Peter looking at me casually and thoughtfully at the same time.

 

“Hello Stiles, did you miss me?”

 

And I remember, all those crazy things you said

You left them running through my head

You're always there, you're everywhere

But right now I wish you were here

All those crazy things we did

Didn't think about it, just went with it

You're always there, you're everywhere

But right now I wish you were here

Wish You Were Here-Avril Lavign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there a certain direction you guys want this to go? Or something you want to happen between/to them? Let me know in the comments and I'll see what I can do with it!


	6. House on a Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All couples have arguments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I know, sorry.

[Song Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JbTjiW3MuQM)

“Hello Stiles, did you miss me?” 

 

I don’t even care that he just woke up, I jusst say the first thing that pops into my head at this moment. “Why did you kill all those people Peter?” He tilts his head at me. “They caused the fire that killed my family, that put me into a coma.” I grit my teeth. “Did it drive you to this insanity or have you always been like this, just really good at hiding it?” He doesn’t even answer me just stares.

 

“You're the alpha aren't you?” Derek already told me this but I had to hear it from him. He takes a look at me and something similar to guilt flashes in his eyes before they turn deep red. “Why yes Stiles, I am.” He says it in a sarcastic manner that makes me wanna punch him in the throat. “How the hell could you- I thought we- I trusted-” I growled in frustration as he smirked in amusement.

 

“Did you really think I’d  _ care _ for a little bitch like you?” I laugh. “Yeah, but I shouldn’t of.” After a second Derek shows up and they have this little fight as I just watch him. The man that I came and visited everyday. The man I loved. The man I thought I knew. He wasn’t there anymore. He was long gone and at this point I don’t think I could ever even begin to get him back. I turn and leave the hospital. I don’t get in my jeep I just leave, I walk for what feels like minutes in the woods but must have been hours.

 

I stop to look around and realise this is where he told me what he was. 

 

_ “But what if you don’t want me then?” He just smiles at me. _

_ “I could never love someone the way I love you.” _

 

What a load of bullshit.

 

Peter’s POV 

Stupid stupid stupid why did I do that? “Do you have any idea what you have just done Peter? You just lost your mate! For what power?” I growl in frustration and attack him. “SHUT UP YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING!” I shift into my alpha form and follow Stiles's scent. 

 

It takes a while for me to find him because he’s just walking around. I don’t think even he knows where he is right now. I almost run into him when I find him. He just turns around and looks at me kind of bored.

 

“What do you want Peter?” 

  
  
  


Somewhere in the end of all this hate

There's a light ahead that shines into this grave

That's in the end of all this pain

Somewhere in the end we're all insane

To think that light ahead will save us from this grave

That's in the end of all this pain

House on a hill~The Pretty Reckless


	7. The Sound of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a while I know, heres Peter and Stiles talking some more.

[Song Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GJEA0RlVUsI)

I’ve been staring at these walls for hours.

 

 _“What do you want Peter?” Silence, I’ve been dealing with his silence for far too long to put up with it now. “Oh for fucks sake I’ve delt with a silent you for almost 10 years can you just stop?!” He stays quiet but moves closer to me. He reaches out a hand to pull me to him. “No stay the hell away from me, do you have any idea what you’ve done? What I went through for_ years _believing that I had lost you?!” He flinches at the accusation of hurting me. I growl in frustration as he just looks at me before he pulls me to his chest and hugs me, no matter how hard I fight I can’t break the hold._

 

_“What was necessary.”_

 

Necessary? How can he think any of this is necessary? I rub my hands over my face for the millionth time. I hear my dad come up the steps. “Goodnight son.” I nod. “Goodnight dad.” I listen as he goes into his room for the night. As soon as the door closes I look at my phone, a picture of me and Peter that my mom had taken before she got sick.

 

_I finally get out of his hold. “Necessary?! How the hell is any of this necessary? Your killing people Peter!”_

 

I change into just a plain t-shirt and boxers before laying down.

 

_“It was them.” I looked at him in confusion for a moment before it clicks. It wasn’t an accident, the fire, it was arson. “How do you know that, they said it was electrical.” He sighs. “I smelled them, I tried to get everyone out of the basement to the escape route but the fire was so bad the house was collapsing. The exit was blocked and we couldn’t get out of the basement.”_

 

_“Do you have proof other than a scent?”_

 

 _“You don’t just trust me?” I raise an eyebrow at him. “How long were you_ really _awake from that coma? How long were you faking it?” Another flash of guilt before a mask of indifference appears on his face. He doesn’t answer me. “Well if you're not gonna answer that then answer this. Do you trust me?” He still doesn’t answer me. “Your silence is the only answer I need.” I get about 3 feet away when I’m spun around. He cups my face in his hands and leans his forehead against mine._

 

I hear my window being opened before a figure comes into my room. A moment later I feel a hand running through my hair, nails dragging over my scalp. The scent that fills the air is of the woods and dried blood. Calming me down enough to identify the person “Peter….”

 

 _“Do you trust me?” “No.” “Good” With that he kisses me slowly, not like the one I got when i was 10 but a deep and consuming one. I almost fight him but it turns from slapping him to trailing my fingers through his hair. He drops his hands from my face to slipping under my hoodie and grips my hips, likely to leave bruises later. A nice and deep growl that I know is_ not human _escapes him as he seems to try to pull me into his body and just consume me._

 

_Damn I still love the way he growls._

 

_When he pulls away for air he leans his forehead back on mine. “I have never been a good man Stiles, you should have figured that out a long time ago. I’ll never be a good man, not to anyone but you.” He breathes deeply and lets me go. “So what now?” I just look at him, think about what he said and turn back to my Jeep without another word from either of us._

 

“I’m still pissed.” He nods and pulls me into his arms so I’m the little spoon. “I’d be surprised if you weren’t. However you can’t be mad at me forever.” I contemplate this for a good few moments before rolling around and burying my face deep into his neck. “Challenge accepted.” I feel the deep rumble is his chest from him chuckling. “Definitely missed you, you brat.”

 

I feel a kiss being placed on my neck before he bites into it, marking me as his without even puncturing my skin as a whimper involuntarily escapes me. “Besides, your mine either way.”

 

"Always."

 

_Hello, darkness, my old friend_

_I've come to talk with you again_

_Because a vision softly creeping_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

_Still remains within the sound of silence_

_Disturbed~Sound of Silence_


End file.
